This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to processing fabrics and other materials for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other devices include housing walls and other structures formed from materials such as plastic and metal.
The characteristics of electronic device structures such as housing walls and other structures may be subject to unavoidable manufacturing variations. For example, following an initial set of manufacturing operations, a portion of a layer for an electronic device may be stiffer than desired. If care is not taken, manufacturing variations can adversely affect manufacturing yield. In the absence of suitable rework techniques, parts may need to be discarded.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for fabricating electronic device structures.